Love is a complicated thing
by Iluvyou
Summary: Girls decide to make the boys jealous to get them to notice them....Hinata stop stuttering, Naruto is furious when he see her working in a bar etc etc. NarxHin AnkoxKakashi NejixTenten ShikaxIno SasxSaku
1. LOVE

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, if I did would be rich and wouldn't be writing this disclaimer

Okay this is my first fanfiction so I don't expected to be so great, anyway I would certainly appreciate if you tell me what you think of the story, any ideas are more than welcome so feel free to tell me what you think. X)

**Love is a complicated topic**

"Today was supposed to be the day I told Naruto-kun how I feel!!!"- said a really frustrated Hinata.

"I know and today was the day that all of us were suppose to be getting boyfriends"- said a really Angry Sakura looking at Ino like hoping if she have any idea what to do

"Hey don't look at me!! If you haven't notice it Shikamaru also ditch me for those bitches"- said a mad Ino

"Okay now that we all know why we are here, anyone have any ideas?"- Tenten said bitterly

_Flash black_

_The girls were walking down from some shopping that they have done this afternoon, everything was going well since they had convince Tsunade to make a dance and forced the boys go and take a date with them, she had agree with them and the dance was suppose to take place in 3 weeks but everything wasn't how the girls planned. They were on their way to eat something when they saw the boys flirting with some girls. _

"_Who are those sluts and why are they flirting with our men?"- said a really angry Ino_

" _those "sluts" as you called them are the girls that came to apply with the new bar that is opening down the street and trust me I know how you feel Kakashi ditch me for them too."- informed a really pissed Anko_

_End of the Flash back_

"Girls I think I might have plan" said Anko happily, the girls quickly closed their mouths and watched Anko anxiously waiting to hear Anko's plan-"Well why we don't get the jobs at the bar as waitresses? I am sure that Tsunade can 'convince' the owner to hire us, I mean after all she is the Hokage" – said Anko proudly

"Anko no offence but I don't think getting a job will help us to get the boys back"- said a Tenten trying to figure out why Anko thought in the plan

" Well Tenten if you let me finish you may know why I suggested to get a job"- answered Anko, the girls nodded and kept listening- " See guys when you work as a waitress where mostly men goes, you have to attract this men so you can earn money, you know Flirt a LOT so you get good tips, in other words be sexy, you know that Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sasuke will be the first to go to bar because the food is really cheap in the opening of new bars, and we will have a perfect reason to make them notice us and jealous then they won't be able to yell at us, because after all is part of the job to act like that"- said a really satisfy Anko

"You know that's a Great Plan but we have to a problem we will have to change looks and we only have 1 day before the opening and we have to talk with Tsunade Still"- said Sakura

"Well I knew that you guys will accept so I already talk with Tsunade and we got the job now let's go to my home so you can try the clothes I bought for you guys, hope you don't mind"- said with a wicked grin Anko

"Wow you really thought about this didn't you Anko?" said Hinata curiously, Anko only nodded happily

"Well what are we waiting for we have a lot work to do!!!" said Ino

The next day the girls were getting ready to open the bar

Ino was wearing a black low waist shorts that hugs her curves perfectly with a red spaghetti strips top that you can easily see that she had a nice chest but not enough to actually see it with black flip flops.

Tenten was wearing a similar out fit but instead of black shorts she was wearing gray strips with a white tank top that showed her flat stomach, with black converses instead of flip flops.

Hinata was wearing a black and red strips mini skirt that hugs her curves perfectly with a Black spaghetti strips top that showed her well developed breasts with black combat boots, she looked like a really sexy punk rocker.

Sakura was wearing a tight pink casual spaghetti strip dress that let a little to the imagination with pink converses, she looked sexy and casual.

Anko in the other side was wearing tight blue jeans with a light blue spaghetti strips top that leave little to the imagination.

The girl were ready to open the bar, When the opened the doors they saw many guys drooling over them and that include the boys.

"WELCOME GUYS!! We will be your waitress, I hope you boys buy me and my friends a drink"- said Hinata sexily-"The person that buys more drinks will get a kiss from each one of us" she said with a wink

All the men were going crazy asking for drinks to the girls and the boys' well they weren't happy with those men looking at their girls

"What the Fuck does Hinata-chan think she is doing here and dressed like that!!!?"- Said Naruto angrily glaring to the guys who near Hinata, he was so mad that didn't notice Kakashi coming

"Well Naruto looks like little Hinata ditch you" Kakashi was teasing Naruto knowing that this will piss him off

"Well Kakashi you are not the best person to talk," Naruto snapped-" For what I can see Anko ditch you too"

"What you talking Naruto, Anko will never work here" said Kakashi

"Well Kakashi if you are so sure you may as well want to tell me who is the girl in blue jeans right over there flirting with those guys?"- Sasuke snapped and angrily watching Sakura flirt with the same guys

"What the hell are you mumbling about Sasuke?"- Kakashi face turned sour when he saw _HIS _Anko flirting with those guys then he looked at the boys like expecting they had an explanation of what was happening.

"Kakashi if we had any idea what in the fuck is going on in the girls mind trust me we wouldn't be here talking to you and hoping you might help us beat the pulp of those guys flirting with our women" – Nenji Snapped sending a dark glare to any guys that went near Tenten.

"How troublesome and I thought I was coming to relax but no I find my girls wearing close to nothing and a bunch of pervs drooling over her" – Shikamaru said angrily a little angry with the Fact of those boys going to close to Ino.


	2. Love me Drive me closer, My Dear Luvr

Thank You For the reviews and adding my story to your favorites!! Okay I'm going to update the soonest I can every chapter but as you know with the school work and projects is really hard for me to give a date of when I am going to Finish anyway this is my Second chapter and Hope you like it.

**Love me; Drive me closer, Lover please tell me how should I feel… **

Recap

"Kakashi if we had any idea what in the fuck is going on in the girls mind trust me we wouldn't be here talking to you and hoping you might help us beat the pulp of those guys flirting with our women" – Nenji Snapped sending a dark glare to any guys that went near Tenten.

"How troublesome and I thought I was coming to relax but no I find my girls wearing close to nothing and a bunch of pervs drooling over her" – Shikamaru said angrily a little angry with the Fact of those boys going to close to Ino.

End of Recap

"Guys we have to do something!!!"- Naruto said trying to hide the concern in his voice just to receive a glare from Sasuke.

"Well dobe if you haven't figured out yet we can't do anything, remember we got girlfriends this morning for crying out loud!!!" Sasuke said awfully frustrated that he can't do anything about the males going near Sakura.

"Naruto even if we don't like it I think Sasuke is right, we have not right to interfere with what the girls do with their life" answer Shikamaru.

"Suddenly I have lost my appetite I think I am going home" said Nenji without even glancing to Tenten, He knew if he look at Tenten he will lose it. But before they were even able to stand up and leave the girls came to their table.

"You leaving already?" asks Ino looking at Shikamaru, who refused to look into her eyes afraid that Ino may look trough, him.

"Yeah is too early aren't you going to stay to know who is going to win the contest?" said Tenten innocently looking around the tables, receiving curious looks from all the boys, you could see that they weren't sure if they even wanted to know what the girls were talking about

"What contest?" asks Kakashi with an uncertain look in his face trying to hide his interest. 'What the in the bloody hell do this girls have in mind? Kakashi Thought'

"Silly me!!! We haven't announced!!- Anko cries out, looking at Hinata.

"Oh well we can do it after we tell the boys, Okay the 5 guys that buy more drinks and give us the best tips is going to drink from us!!- Said Hinata with a innocent smile, all the boys were turning three types of red

"You will not do suck thing Sakura!!!"- yell Sasuke follow by a really Angry Naruto

"Over my dead body Hinata-chan!!!- Naruto snapped

"What the Fuck you think you guys are playing?" Shikamaru shout at Ino.

"This joke has gone too Far Anko"- said Kakashi trying to hide his jealously

"Tenten we are leaving!!!" order Nenji

The Girls were extremely proud of themselves now they had the boys in the palm of their hands.

"Nenji this is my job and I am not leaving anyway what is the big deal?!!" said Tenten trying her best to pretend that she wasn't enjoying this

"Yeah guys we are just your teammates not your girlfriends"- said Anko coolly

The guys desperate didn't know what to do they just had two options and was either leave the girls do whatever they want or eat their pride and tell the girls how they really feel. Obviously they choose the hard way.

"Okay Fine!!" said Sasuke, the boys left the bar really pissed at the thought of other men touching THEIR girls.

"I am going home" said Naruto silently

In the bar the girls were closing the bar really happy with the results of their work

"Guys do you think we were to harsh with the boys we shouldn't have lie about the men drinking for us" said Hinata guiltily

"Let me think" said Sakura pretending to be giving a big though at the question-"Hell NO!!!"

"Sakura is right Hinata if we back down now we won't get the guys to take us seriously" said Ino for once agreeing with Sakura, Tenten only nodded

"Anyway girls the best part of the plan is tomorrow don't forget!!" said Anko

"By the way did somebody talked with Asuma, Shino and Kiba?" asked Tenten

"I talked with Shino-san and Kiba-kun and they agree to do it but Anko was suppose to talk with Asuma-sensei" answered Hinata

"He said he'll do it and he also said he help me with the boys" said Anko happily

It was early in the morning and Kakashi and Asuma sensei were walking down the street they were going to eat something before they find their students when they saw Kiba with his arms around Hinata walking down the street and no far behind them they saw Shino with his arm around Tenten and Ino. The sensei looked at each other with concern.

"This is bad, really bad" said Kakashi

"What is it Kakashi?" said Asuma

"Asuma we have to Find Naruto, Nenji, Sasuke and Shikamaru before they see the girls" said Kakashi knowing that if the boys see the girls they were going to kill Kiba and Shino.

Half of hour later Naruto, Sasuke, Nenji and Shikamaru woke up tied to a tree in the training area.

"Oh you guys are finally awake?" said Kakashi reading his book

"Why in the Fuck did you tied us to tree Kakashi sensei?!!!! Said Naruto

"Kakashi sensei this not funny" said Sasuke trying to look calm

"Relax guys I did it for your own good" said Kakashi without even glancing at them "Wonder where Asuma went"

At the moment they saw the girls coming wearing new outfits. Hinata was wearing a dark purple low waist short with light lavender tank top that matches her eyes, wearing sneakers and a ponytail. Sakura was wearing a similar outfit but her shorts were dark pink and her top was white and she was wearing her hair down. Kiba-kun had the arms around both girls they were laughing and the girls were blushing at some thing that Kiba whispered only to them to hear.

Naruto and Sasuke well Furious.

"Get OFF OF HER!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time, both looked ready to kill.

"I swear Kiba; I will kill you for daring to touch MY WOMAN!!" Sasuke shouted

"Hinata-chan I WANT YOU HERE NOW!! AND KIBA YOU GOING TO DIE!!! BELIEVE IT!! EVEN IF IS THE LAST THING I'LL DO" snapped Naruto" just wait until I get you"

Kiba would never admit but right now Sasuke and Naruto looked like killers to him. He stared eyed winded to both boys, Sasuke had the Sharingan active and Naruto was surrounded by an orange chakra.

"WAIT NARUTO, SASUKE ICAN EXPLAIN!!" said Kiba walking backward in fear of the two angry boys in front of him


	3. Orange Range

Angelicdevil667: Hey that last Chapter was pretty funny; anyway I need help w/ the English hw

Iluvyou: I would help you but, I haven't even started, I am so dead!!!

Naruto: yeah, yeah w/e but, can you come back to the story please?!!!

Iluvyou: Okay, Okay damn no need to get your knickers in twist!!

Shikamaru: Can please stop fighting, troublesome people, okay time for the disclaimer once again Iluvyou doesn't own anything and before I forget Iluvyou want to thank you for all the reviews.

**Orange Range**

Recap

Kiba would never admit but right now Sasuke and Naruto looked like killers to him. He stared eyed winded to both boys, Sasuke had the Sharingan active and Naruto was surrounded by an orange chakra.

"WAIT NARUTO, SASUKE I CAN EXPLAIN!!" said Kiba walking backward in fear of the two angry boys in front of him.

End of the Recap

Before Kiba was able to do anything or at least said anything Shino came with his arms around Ino and Tenten and too everyone surprise he was laughing!!! Yes Laughing. Neji and Shikamaru were just waking up to find themselves tied to a tree next to a Furious Naruto and Sasuke but before the could be able to said anything they saw Shino laughing and notice that his arms were around Ino and Tenten.

"I am dreaming right?" asks Neji hopefully "please tell me this isn't happening!!!" Neji looked like a puppy that just ate the last cookie and wants more.

"Unfortunately Neji as much I hate to say it this isn't a dream" answer Shikamaru most sad that he had lost Ino to the bug boy.

"First the bar and then all the flirting and now this, what in the heavens name are you playing girls?" shouted Neji getting more angry every minute "You know what!!! Fuck yourselves I don't even care what you do anymore! I could care less about you!!!! You are not even worthy to be near us" Neji snapped, Making the guys forgetting everything about Shino and Kiba, the boys just glared at Neji, they new he was covering his feelings and didn't want to show Tenten how jealous he was but they also knew that now they were screw no correction they were far beyond screw it will take them years to reach the light of screw!!!; The looked at the girls that now they looked pissed and sad, Tenten looked at the verge of tears, they also noticed that Kiba, Kakashi and Shino had made they escape leaving the boys with a really pissed women and hell knows that they isn't anything worse that three women furious.

"So we are worth nothing eh?" yell Ino and you could see a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"That's… that's… w... what you really think Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with her white innocent eyes that looked ready to cry, making Naruto want to kill Neji, even Neji regretted what he had said after her saw little Hinata and Tenten with tears in their pretty faces, it pain him to know that he was who cause the tears.

"He didn't mean it guys he was just speaking in anger" said Shikamaru nervously after he saw the tears falling from the girls faces ' damn it now this is going to be hard to make up' thought Shikamaru

"So what did he said it then!!!! That is the meanest thing you guys have ever said to us guys" said Sakura quietly looking at Sasuke with hurt, Sasuke facade broke at the image of the love of his life in pain because of him.

"Sakura that's not even close of what I think about you" he sounded desperate "Sakura-chan you are smart, beautiful and you are the only person worthy to be near me" Sasuke looked so sincere 'damn you Neji, My reputation is RUINED!!!!' Sasuke thought 'It just great now everyone is going to think I am a softy, I'll get you Neji and you going to pay!!!'

"Hinata-chan you know that is not true!!! You know that you are the most precious thing in the world for me" said Naruto totally making the best apology that he could think of, Hinata new that Naruto was telling the true he just looked so miserable.

"I am sorry Tenten, I didn't mean it, I was just so angry to see that Shino was hugging you like that and I was hurt so I just talk in anger" said Tenten really ashamed of himself. The Girls knew that the boys were sincere but the girls also knew that they had to fix they were tired of the boys ignoring them always, they had to be strong.

"Well boys just because you are sorry don't mean we have to forgive you" said Tenten coldly, the girls only agreed with her.

"Tenten is right we are tired of you guys ignoring us always making us feel like we are not worthy of you" Sakura said quietly, The boys just dropped their heads down because they knew that even if they always have cared about the girls, they always had ignored them until they saw that other men could take them away from them they choose to notice them.

"You know how many guys asked us out and we always turned them down because of you guys?" tell them Ino with a sour smile; the guys were feeling ill at the thought of the girls in arms of other men, other person kissing them or simply making love to them.

"But we going to forgive just this one but, you going to have to prove how sorry you are to us" said Hinata softly with a sweet smile, the boys faces light it when they saw the girls smiling at them.

"We do anything you guys want!!" Naruto exclaimed and everyone only nodded.

"But guys we want to ask you something before we submit ourselves to your orders" Shikamaru said with a smile carefully trying not to make mad the girls.

"Well see about it" answered Ino suspiciously, after all Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing

"What do you guys want then?" asked Sakura 'Cha I am going to get laid' thought inner Sakura

"Well girls we want you to quit the bar" answered Sasuke knowing exactly why Shikamaru has put the condition.

"Okay" answered Tenten simply.

"Well that was easy" said Naruto" Wait what are you guys going to make us do??" Getting worry

"That is for us to know and for you to discover" said Hinata with an evil smile.

"Boys now is payback time" Ino informed the boys, that started to look scared to what the girls were going to ask them to do but they knew that whatever it was they were going to have to do it if they wanted the girls back.


	4. Taking Back Control

Thank you guys for reading my story  !!!! I know I left Anko out the last chapter but I did it on purpose however this chapter is mostly about Anko and Kakashi so that is why left her out the last chapter. Anyway I still don't know what is going to happen in the story: P but there is one thing that I do know is that is going to have a happy ending, I like happy endings I mad cool like that  . Okay now less me and more NaruHina.

Enjoy!!!

**Taking Back Control**

Anko was deep in thought walking down the streets of Konoha, she was going to meet with Kakashi and rest for practice the plan was going great for the girls but for her a full growth woman well it was childish 'If Kakashi wanted me so badly he would come to me' Anko thought sadly, Anko was mentally fighting with herself whether or not she should stop with the plan when she bumped into someone she closed her eyes waiting for the fell but it never came, then she started open her dark gray eyes slowly to meet with red and black. Anko could feel Kakashi's arms around her; she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"I… I…. a…am…S... Sorry I wasn't paying attention" stuttered Anko 'Great since when do I stutter, damn you Kakashi you are making me act like a freaking school girl'

'So I am making Anko nervous let see at what point' Kakashi thought "Don't worry Anko is not like I mind having a pretty lady in my arms" answered Kakashi with smirk in his faces.

"Thank you" said Anko nervously scowling at herself for acting like that for just a simple comment but what is a girl to if the man of your dreams tell you that you are pretty. 'Damn you Kakashi so you are teasing me' thought Anko after she saw the playful look that Kakashi give it to her.

"Kakashi, do you think that you can let me go now, you see I have a date to attend" Anko said pretending to be annoyed with the fact that he wasn't letting her go_ 'yeah right honey you and me know that you have no date so can you stop with this little game and shag him, I am awfully horny' said her inner self, _Anko was shocked but decided that this was not time to argue with herself

Kakashi face darker when she said the word date "there is not way in hell I am letting you go Anko" Kakashi snapped completely leaving his cool clam reputation behind "YOU ARE MINE ANKO ONLY MINE!!!!" Kakashi shouted; Anko couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had never had anyone look at her like that, like she belonged to him and only him; like he would kill anyone who gives her something as simple as a blink. His face was a mixture of irritation, anger and extreme possessiveness. She didn't have time to recover from the shock because she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own she couldn't help but to kiss him back, she could feel their tongues fighting for control which he won, Kakashi's held her more tightly against him after he felt her arms wrap around his neck caressing his hair, his hands running through her body, then she felt his right hand giving a light squeeze to her breast making her moan with pleasure. Kakashi was the first to break the kiss in need of oxygen and Anko was about protest but before she could say anything he cut her off.

"We needed to breath at some point Anko" Told her Kakashi keeping himself from laughing at the image in front of him; she looked just like a little kid that has just been denied her favorite candy." Honey we can always finish this at home and I also have a surprise for you" Kakashi told her.

'Did he just call me honey?' Anko thought to herself but then reality hit her, "Surprise?" Anko ask him with wide eyes but was more shocked after she notice that Kakashi was in his knew with a black box open that had a diamond ring inside, the ring was beautiful, it was silver with a green diamond in the front ( I love those two color together just Imaging Slytherin colors from Harry potter).

"Anko you stole my heart but I was too dense to realize how much I love you until I saw you in the bar, It was tearing me up inside to see those men around you or just the thought of you in someone else arms it kills me and at the moment I realize that there is nothing a rather do that spend the rest of my life that spend it with you, Mitarashi Anko will you make me the happiest men alive and marry me?" Kakashi asks

"Yes Kakashi I will marry you!!!" she answered with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it after all this time he proposes her he didn't just admit that he loves her but he also wants to marry her. They were so merged in a passionate kiss that they fail to notice that they had spectators.

"Wow Kakashi is finally getting marry I never saw the coming" mumble Naruto out loud making the couple break up the kiss. Anko turned bright red; Kakashi had a light pink blush in his cheeks. Kakashi knew if he didn't said anything fast he wouldn't be able to stop the teasing of the students so he proceeded to cut Naruto off before anyone said something else.

"Well yes I am getting marry but May I ask how did you got out alive from the girls wrath and when you where tied to a tree?" Kakashi asks the boy completely getting them off the topic of his wedding (smart move eh?)

The boys looked nervous at the question 'Thanks Kakashi you just remained the girls that we are their slaves' thought Shikamaru

"Well the girls help us" said Neji but then Kakashi and Anko didn't fail to notice that the boys had a possessive embrace around the girls.

"Well looks like you guys finally got girlfriends" said Anko teased the boys making them blush, the girls started to giggling at the reaction that the boys had.

"Stop teasing them Anko they have enough to worry" said Tenten causing Kakashi and Anko look at her suspiciously, the girls immediately saw the looks in the recently engage couple and give them a playful smile.

"Well you didn't actually thought we will forgive the boys the easily, did you?" told them Sakura as a matter-of-fact, Anko just raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you guys going to do?" ask Kakashi to the boys curious.

"We don't know yet" said Sasuke glaring at Kakashi, Kakashi couldn't help himself from laughing the boys were screw yes there wasn't any other word better to define how screw they were.

"Stop laughing Kakashi they still refuse to tell us what they going to make us do" snapped Shikamaru in a very unlike Shikamaru way.

"I hope is something naughty and dirty" Thought Naruto out loud.

"In your dreams Naruto Hentai" shout a really red Ino, the boys started to day dream about the girls doing to them something dirty and naughty that they completely forgot everything about the fact they were in public and you could see them to starting to drool.

"Guys wake up!!! It's so not happening so stop fooling yourselves" told them Hinata making them come snap back into reality, a few 'sorrys' came out from the now blushing boys.

"Okay now girls let's tell them what they punishment for being so dense is going to be" said Ino with a wicked smile, the boys went pale and stare at them with wide eyes.

* * *

Okay Guys sorry for leaving you hanging again but I still trying to figure out what the girls are going to make the boys do :p you know is hard cuz I want to make them do something funny but not too mean. Also thank you so much for all of your reviews . 


	5. Payback is sweet

Hey Thanks for read my story and all the reviews, sorry that I haven't reply any of them but It's hard to make time for everything. Anyways Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I don't own anything neither the songs

**Karaoke payback**

"I can't believe that I am actually going to do this" mumble Sasuke that was wearing a pink bunny costume.

"How did I got drag into this?" said Neji who was wearing a squirrel costume.

"I can't believe that the girls are actually making us to do this" said Shikamaru most to himself than the rest; he was wearing a dark green turtle costume.

"Stop complaining guys I don't think is that bad" said Naruto that at the moment was receiving death glares from Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. "Well I don't think we look that bad" said Naruto nervously looking at his fox costume.

_Flash Back_

"_Okay now girls let's tell them what they punishment for being so dense is going to be" said Ino with a wicked smile, the boys went pale and stare at them with wide eyes. _

"_Well guys lets just said that you are going to be part of the entertainment for the dance that Tsunade announced" said Hinata laughing at the protest of the boys._

_End of Flash back_

"Guys are you ready?" asks Tenten with a knock at the door

"Yeah come in" yelled Neji, at the moment the girls came into the room wearing formal kimonos.

"Oh guys you look so cute" said Sakura playing with Sasuke tail, who was blushing at the fact that Sakura was playing with the tail in his butt. Everyone was chuckling at the image in front of them.

"Sakura I think is time for you to let Sasuke's butt alone so he can go make an ass of himself" said Anko who just came into the room" Okay Guys the stage is waiting Sasuke you and Naruto go first"

Sasuke and Naruto received a small kiss on their lips from Hinata and Sakura for good luck. Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the stage when they saw every ninja of Konoha was present, they stared at each other nervously waiting to be announce.

"Hello Konoha!!!! Welcome to the Dance hope you are having a great time!!! Okay now some of our ninjas have a special act for us tonight hope you enjoy it" said Tsunade who looked more cheerful than usual" Okay put your hands together for Sasuke the bunny and Naruto the cool fox "

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the stage everyone stared laughing when they saw them in those costumes, they looked hysterical but then they heard music coming and looked at the two young boys start doing break dancing.

Then to everyone surprise Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and started singing.

_I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe _

_Like a rock you waited so patiently _

_While I got it together _

_While I figured it out _

_I only looked but I never touched _

_'Cause in my heart was a picture of us _

_Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand_

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free _

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me _

_Yeah Yeah_

At this point everyone around had tears in their eyes for laughing so hard.

_A weaker man might have walked away _

_But you had faith _

_Strong enough to move over and give me space _

_While I got it together _

_While I figured it out _

_They say if you love something let it go _

_If it comes back it's yours _

_That's how you know _

_It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure _

_And you're ready and willin' _

_To give me more than _

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free _

_And I'm thanking you for giving it to me _

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me _

_Yeah Yeah _

_A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough _

_Somebody there when the goin' gets rough _

_Every night he'll be giving his love _

_To just one girl _

_Somebody cool but real tender too _

_Somebody, baby, just like you _

_Can keep me hangin' around _

_With the one who always knew _

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free _

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly _

_What a girl wants _

_What a girl needs _

_Whatever keeps me in your arms _

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me _

_Yeah Yeah_

They finished the song, everyone was red and had tears in their eyes most of the males ninjas were making fun of the two boys by asking the boys out on dates or yelling that they were the man a girl wants but they stopped after the received a death glare from Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to the changing room mumbling to themselves, they were pissed. Neji and Shikamaru were still trying to repress their laughter but couldn't.

"STOP LAUGHING IS NO FUNNY" snapped Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Don't for get you are next" said Sasuke" and our song is not half as bad as yours"

Neji and Shikamaru stopped laughing at once and pale when they heard Tsunade calling their names. People was still recovering from Sasuke and Naruto's act to be stroke with Neji wearing a squirrel costume and Shikamaru wearing a Turtle costume.

They began to sing to everyone shock they weren't bad singers but the song didn't fit them.

_I am just a girl, one among the others, nothing much to say_

_Plain and simple girl, not a special type in any way_

_Just one look, and you will surely see_

_That the truth is nobody is me_

_It's an evil world that has only made me a girl_

_I am just a girl, not the kind of woman men would like to meet_

_Just another girl no-one ever looks at in the street_

_But today, I can't believe it's true_

_When you smiled and whispered "i love you"_

_Darling I could see, I was meant to be your girl_

_It's a funny feeling when you get to love someone_

_And thinking that he'll never look your way_

_But then he says he loves you, and life has just begun_

_It's so much more than any words can say_

_I am just a girl, not the kind of woman men would like to meet_

_Just another girl no-one ever looks at in the street_

_But today, I can't believe it's true_

_When you smiled and whispered "i love you"_

_Darling I could see, I was meant to be your girl_

_La la la la la, la la la la la-la, la la la la laaa_

_La la la la la, la la la la la-la, la la laaa_

_But today, I can't believe it's true_

_When you smiled and whispered "i love you"_

_Darling I could see, I was meant to be your girl_

Now everyone was in the floor laughing, they two young boys rushed to the changing room following Sasuke and Naruto's example.

"Now we forgive you guys" said Hinata cheerfully embracing Naruto in a hug and giving him a kiss, all the girls follow Hinata's example.

* * *

Okay is not done yet, and sorry I didn't update sooner but I been sick and I have writers block, anyway hope you like it 


	6. My happy ending

Okay I am like totally grounded so I am sorry about the slow updates but nothing can do can I? This is the new chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

As you all know I don't own anything

**Watch me play, It's my turn now, let the desire run trough your body**

Naruto and Hinata were in Naruto's apartment, they were sitting on the couch watching some random chick flick, they were suppose to meet the guys at 8 pm to help Anko and Kakashi with the wedding plans.

"Hina-chan do we really have to watch this, its so boring" said Naruto making the cutest face he could make, Hinata laugh at her knew nickname and she had to agree with him the movie was pretty lame, so she decided to have some fun teasing naruto. She turned to face Naruto and put her arms around his name bringing him close to her, Naruto jumped when he felt Hinata's hot breath in his ear, "what do you suggest we do then Naruto?" asked Hinata, the atmosphere changed drastically you could feel the intimacy of their action, Naruto now was kissing Hinata, it was a hot and demanding kiss, their tongues were fighting for control, his hand running threw her body, her hands in his hair pulling him closer, after a couple of minutes Naruto broke the kiss when Hinata was about to protest she felt Naruto hot lips in her neck sucking and kissing, mumbling the words mine as he kept kissing and sucking leaving marks, he wanted the whole world to know that he had claim Hinata as his, Hinata couldn't help but moan at every touch, Hinata wanted more she didn't exactly knew what she wanted but she didn't care. His hand moved down to her body, it just took a couple minutes until both of them were naked, Naruto watched in awe his beautiful Hinata, he could feel himself getting harder.

Hinata was running her hands throw his abs, his body was so perfect she felt herself getting wet, he was so careful with her every caress was filled with love and passion, every kiss was a promise of eternal love, she felt his lips licking and sucking her hard nipples and his thumb rubbing her clitoris, she couldn't think, she wanted more.

"Naruto I want you" she said panting.

"You sure you want to? "Asked Naruto knowing well that his erection was staring to hurt, she just nodded. Naruto positioned himself between her legs getting ready to enter her, Naruto tried to ignored the wet, hot and tight feeling squeezing his cock, he knew it was her first time and he had to be careful, Hinata felt Naruto break her barrier, she wince in pain, Naruto waited for to get used to him before start.

"Don't move Hinata" he instructed her but she accidentally bucked her hips, she felt a wave a pleasure run threw her body

"Damn you moved" Naruto said, Naruto stared bumping his hips into her slowly.

"Harder… Deeper "asked Hinata, Naruto put her legs around his shoulder, Hinata could feel the pleasure at this new position, she could feel him completely, Naruto bumped in her as hard and fast, he wanted her to come first, After 2 hours of passionate love making the both came together, Naruto rolled taking her with him, he wasn't ready to withdraw her yet.

"I love you Hina-chan"

"I love too Naruto-kun"

Hinata was the first to wake up, she felt that Naruto was still inside of her and she smiled when she remember what they did, then she saw the clock next to the couch and saw it was 7:58,

"Naruto-kun wake up is time to go we are late" said Hinata softly realizing herself from him just to fall from the pain in her thighs.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice,

Hinata groaned "Naruto you will have to carry me, I think you fucked me too hard" Naruto just blushed at her answer; they dressed and Naruto picked up Hinata then they went to Anko house knocking at the door find Shikamaru with Ino in his arms, Neji with Tenten and Sasuke with Sakura.

"Hey what happened to the girls?" asked Naruto just to receive a annoyed glare from everyone

"The same that happened to Hinata dove" said Sasuke

5 year had passed, Sasuke married Sakura, they had 6 kids and another in their way, Anko and Kakashi got 4 kids, Neji and Tenten were married they had 3 kids, Shikamaru got marry to Ino to everyone surprise they have 3 sets of triples, Naruto and Hinata were now marry they had 2 kids, Naruto was now Hokage, Life was good and they knew it.

It's over, sniff, sniff, I can't believe it, I am so happy, Thank you to all those who had been all way with me, please review.


End file.
